


停车场 【现代AU】

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ramsay Bolton Bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	停车场 【现代AU】

Ramsay咬着指甲，思考父亲接他回来是想让他做什么。Ramsay十分得意。Domeric死了，Roose Bolton就算知道真相又能如何，反正杀了他也不能换回Domeric的生命。

“管家问过了。结果就是没有任何一所学校愿意收你这样的孩子。”

“所以你决定怎么样？”

“允许你使用我的姓氏。”

“成为Ramsay Bolton我就可以去上学吗？”

“只要你不继续做一只人见人恶的疯狗。”

Ramsay眨了眨眼睛,“我会保持理智的样子的，我改变了...”

“在学校里无法无天的时候，你的理智在哪里。”

“我说过，那是因为他们造谣我。”Ramsay有些着急，“Bolton家的人怎么可以容忍如此嚣张的污蔑！”

“那时你只是Snow罢了。”

“我只是Snow，但您依然把我接出来了。”Ramsay无所谓地笑了。

“闭嘴，野种。你为了得到这些，杀了我的长子。你应该付出千百倍的代价。”Roose掐住Ramsay的下巴，“永远记住你是一个蠢不可及的下贱货色。”

Ramsay瞪大了眼睛。“对啊，我是野种，那你是什么，野种的父亲...”Ramsay想破口大骂，但忍了回去。硬生生换了耐心至极的语气，“从您在她身上驰骋的时候，我的一切就都是你的。父亲，您爱听吗？”

Roose扇了他响亮的一掌。“你还是太欠管教。”

“你也只能管教我。”Ramsay大声说道。

“像你妈妈那样只会大喊大叫来让别人注意。”Roose Bolton看着他，“即使你有这双眼睛，你还是像你的母亲。”

“我不喊不叫，你就永远不会想起你有一个私生子。”Ramsay想起Domeric看着他的样子，温柔却总是欲言又止。

他敢保证Dom的那些犹豫与为难是来自Bolton家的家主。

“你这样的存在...值得大声说出来吗。”Roose Bolton嘲讽道。

Ramsay语塞，不知如何开口。

车慢慢停入Bolton家的停车场里。Roose Bolton示意司机先走。停车场里只剩下两人。车内明灯照着Roose Bolton冷漠的表情。

“你应该为你的失礼受到惩罚。”

Roose Bolton对Ramsay说。Ramsay置若罔闻，想要开门之时才发现车门已锁。

“转过身，趴着。”Roose命令道。

Ramsay脸上明显地闪过慌乱与不可置信的情绪。手狠狠抓住衣角和柔软坐垫，眼睛不敢再去看Bolton家主，身体一动不动。凝滞的气氛只持续了几秒钟，Roose Bolton把烟头烫上他的脖子，Ramsay只得听话地做出领罚的姿势。

Roose手掌压上男孩的背，把他按得更下了一些。

Ramsay最讨厌这种被别人支配的感觉，本能地试图反抗。但对付一个十几岁的孩子的于成熟男性过于简单，Ramsay很快被车内逼仄的空间和父亲的控制弄得无处可逃。

男孩无奈地面对现实。薄薄的衣服被翻起，滚烫的烟灰直接落在皮肤上，引得他不断颤抖和徒劳挣扎。忍了一会儿男孩觉得自己很幸运，因为那烟很快就灭了，接着是巴掌响亮地落在落在臀部上。男孩低着头受着，心中猜想那柔软的纯色车载地毯大概要多少钱才能买下。

裤子连同内裤被一齐脱掉的时候，Ramsay惊愕地叫出声。尽管他还未成人，但他知道这是什么意思。

“你不能—”Ramsay惊慌失措，他软软的头发被Roose抓住，上半身由外力强迫着起来，额头抵在车窗上。空无一人的停车场就这样进入了视线。

“野种，你应该知道我当时怎么让你妈有了你的。”

“我是你儿子！”

Ramsay第一次感受到这么令人绝望的恐惧。双臀被掰开的时候他不敢再张嘴，他受不了自己像个女人发出那种淫荡无比的叫床声，预先咬紧了牙关。他恨自己在恐惧之下的身体竟变成如此敏感，冰凉的润滑液剂一股股进入狭窄肉道，像灌进去似的。是不是太多了，男孩惊讶自己在这个状态下还有疑惑的能力。男人一手把穴口流出的液体蹭走，涂抹在男孩还带着些许巴掌印的丰腴臀瓣上。

当第一根手指插进去的时候，男孩紧紧闭上眼睛，青涩的身体下意识地排斥外来物，于是男人多花了些时间进行扩张。

“你比你母亲紧多了。”

不，不要说话。男孩觉得自己如惊弓之鸟，任何声音都能让他濒临崩溃。

但Ramsay从来都比自己想的更能忍受。忍着吧，忍着吧。Domeric已经死了，Roose Bolton指不定哪天也死了。

男孩听到可耻的声音，手指扩张抽插中偶尔带起轻轻的水声。更不耻的是溢出的那部分体液在顺着腿根向下滑落，滴在坐垫上，带着体温，沾到不时蹬蹭的小腿或膝盖上。润滑程度逐渐恰到好处，手指的进出愈发容易，淫乱水声更明显了。第二根手指很快进入肉道，一齐在狭窄空间中向深处摸索。

男孩终于忍不住呜咽出声，抽泣起来。

他觉得头痛，眼睛很累，四肢酸得难受，车里太闷了—可是这些都不能让他分神，他还是在想那个地方能不能承受被扩大到这种地步，之后那里还能不能用，他才十几岁。又或者他根本没有之后了。

Ramsay不知道第三根手指是怎么进来的，穴口承受不了太多手指，疼痛得好像要裂开，男孩使出浑身解数希望自己放松，但身体违背他的意志吸得更紧。

三根手指在男孩身体里到处捣弄，诡异的快感从后面流遍全身，Ramsay惊讶男性之间也会有爽的感觉，他相信女人会比这更舒服。快感逐渐与疼痛交织。早就受够了疼痛的男孩选择了享受这种生理变化。而且他发现自己开始硬了，这让他享受得更心安理得，并暗暗祝福那些被自己上过又联合告到老师面前的小婊子们被野狗轮奸一百次。

Ramsay悄悄把身体抬高，蹭着车椅背让卷起的衣服遮下来，以免被父亲发现自己的变化。

男孩承认了自己的本性，摩擦都能让他更兴奋—他偶然发现的。于是他开始把握好机会，顺着父亲在他身体里抽插玩弄的手指的频率对自己进行奇怪的擦蹭刺激。

他爱极了这种感觉，甚至感到自己马上就要射出来了，但情况不允许他那样做。

突然，男人猛地抓起男孩的头发向后拉，一手掐起来男孩大腿内侧的软肉。

“你母亲可没你这么淫荡。”

男孩听到父亲这样说，兴奋又恋恋不舍地抚摸着自己的身体，反思自己哪里暴露了刚才的变化。

第四根手指进入之后，男孩有些害怕父亲的惩罚不会停止，但又期待那会发生。他能察觉到手指的骨节把肠壁撑开的每一个细节，最后连指根都挤了进去。那清晰感觉好像他眼前能看到自己身后的样子，被过度使用的穴口大概是通红的，也可能是出血了。男人四指齐上，并向更深处进发，像要在男孩身体里开疆拓土。

“你该庆幸你被插得再深也不会怀孕，不然你这野种要生多少个小野种。”

Ramsay侧过头看到后视镜里的自己和父亲。他知道他不能问—如果我是女孩你会这样罚我吗？

拇指最后进入的时候已经没有快感可言。Ramsay不敢再自己找乐子了。他的眼前零零星星地开始出现黑色斑点。男人五指握成一拳，碾压着肠道，同时将它夸张地扩大成恐怖的形状，男孩慢慢地看不到任何东西，连光感也没有，只是黑蒙蒙的一片，他疼得厉害，手上早没有力气去抓什么东西，浑身上下都是被不断撕裂成块的疼痛，仿佛五脏六腑都要被弄碎了再捣出身体。他可能要杀了我。Ramsay作出最坏的打算。

“你知道你错了吗？”

男孩抓住求生的机会。

“我知道。”

“穿好衣服。”

男人抽出拳头，把无力的男孩放好在座位上。

Ramsay捡回一条命似的，连忙擦干下身的一团糟和脸上的泪痕，忍着疼痛把裤子套上，理好皱巴巴的衣服和凌乱汗湿的头发。

接着，他听到父亲说：“给我口出来，这次就当让你长个记性。”


End file.
